Y AHI ESTABA
by Zutto
Summary: EDWARD DEJA DESBORDAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA LA PERDIDA DE ALPHONSE HEIDRISH ONESHOT


MONOLOGO DE UN CORAZON QUE DEJO DE LATIR

NDA: aviso (además del full metal alchemist no me pertenece... y blah, blah, blah) este es un monologo en toda su forma, no hay una situación definida no hay escenario, no hay personajes invitados ni inventados, solo es Edward hablando y pensado consigo mismo o mas bien hablando con la ausencia de Alphonse Heidrish vaciando todo su corazón (y confieso, también el mío) tal vez se les haga tedioso y redundante, pero espero que les guste BIENVENIDOS

Y AHÍ ESTABA… OTRA VEZ, ESE FANTASMA DE APARIENCIA AMABLE, ESA SONRISA TIERNA, ESOS IMPULSOS REPENTINOS, AUN CON ESA ROPA, COMO SI EL TIEMPO SE HUBIERA DETENIDO EN EL, Y MUY PROBABLEMENTE ASÍ ERA, MUY PROBABLEMENTE EN UN ESPACIO DE TIEMPO INDEFINIDO AQUELLA PERSONA IMPORTANTE SEGUÍA SIENDO LA QUE VI EL ULTIMO DÍA, SIN HABERSE MOVIDO, SIN HABER CAMBIADO SU SONRISA.

ERA UNA SENSACIÓN Y MAS QUE ESO, ERA COMO UN ESCALOFRIÓ, UN RECUERDO, UN ANHELO, UN QUEJIDO, UNA LAGRIMA, UN GRITO, UNA IMPOTENCIA Y UN DESEO. TODO UNIDO, TODO CONVERTIDO EN UN SEGUNDO Y UN SEGUNDO QUE PASABA, TAN RÁPIDO COMO UN PESTAÑEO TAN LENTO COMO EL SEGUNDO EN QUE LA VIDA SE IBA DEL CUERPO, PERO LA VIDA SE HABÍA IDO DE SU CUERPO Y EL MUERTO ERA YO

LAS DESPEDIDAS YA LAS CONOCÍA, EL GIRAR DEL MUNDO LO ENTENDÍA Y MAS AUN SABIA QUE LAS COSAS CAMBIABAN. PARA BIEN O PARA MAL CAMBIABAN, YA QUE DESPUÉS DE INTENTAR UN CAMBIO A MI FAVOR, MÍO Y DE MI HERMANO Y NO CONSEGUIR MAS QUE SEPARARNOS, IBA ENTENDIENDO QUE A VECES SIN IMPORTAR LA FUERZA DEL DESEO LAS COSAS NO CAMBIARÍAN.

¿HABÍAS SIDO TÚ? ¿HABÍAN SIDO TUS LABIOS LOS QUE PRONUNCIARAN QUE EL MUNDO ERA INJUSTO? ¿Qué NO HABÍA EQUIVALENCIA, NI MAGIA? ¿HABÍAS SIDO TÚ? ¿EL QUE ME HABÍA DICHO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDABA ERA LUCHAR POR MI MISMO Y ASÍ LOGRAR MIS SUEÑOS?

ES VERDAD ME HABÍAS QUITADO LA ESPERANZA, PERO DE ALGÚN MODO, ME HABÍAS REGALADO ALGO NUEVO, Y SI NO HAY TAL EQUIVALENCIA… ¿Por qué CUANDO RECUPERE A MI HERMANO NO TE PUDE CONSERVARTE A TI TAMBIÉN? SI NO EXISTE LA EQUIVALENCIA, DONDE ESTA LA INCOHERENCIA EN ESTO DE PERDERTE, ¿SOLO EN EL HECHO DE PERDERTE?

- ¿DIME QUE HAGO CUANDO TE SIGO VIENDO ALFONSE? –RECITO AL CIELO

…AUN TE VEO, SIGUES CAMINANDO, PERO ESTAS EN EL MISMO PUNTO INDEFINIDO, EN LA COCINA DE LA CASA, A PUNTO DE SONREÍR, NUNCA ESTAS SONRIENDO, NO SE POR QUE NUNCA TE PUEDO VER SONREÍR, TIENES LA CABEZA UN POCO BAJA AUN VIENDO EL SUELO, COMO SI HUBIERA ALGO CON LO QUE NO ESTUVIERAS CÓMODO, ¿Por qué TE VEO? POR QUE TE SIGO VIENDO, NO SOLO AHÍ, TAMBIEN EN EL CUARTO EN EL CUARTO, COMO ESA ULTIMA VEZ

SUBIÓ LA CABEZA AL CIELO

- ESA ULTIMA VEZ… DE HABER SABIDO QUE ERA LA ULTIMA VEZ, TE HABRÍA DICHO, SEGURO TE HABRÍA DICHO, SEGURO TE HABRÍA TOMADO ENTRE MIS BRAZOS Y TE HABRÍA BESADO EN LOS LABIOS, POR VEZ PRIMERA, de un modo te…, Y TE HABRÍA ACARICIADO, Y TE HABRÍA DESNUDADO, HABRÍA HECHO TANTAS COSAS, SOLO PARA TENERTE, SOLO PARA MI, SOLO POR MI, SOLO POR UN MOMENTO, CON UN SOLO MOMENTO, COMO SI NO HUBIERA TENIDO SUFICIENTE…., CREO QUE NO TUVE SUFICIENTE – LA DESESPERACION CORRIA POR CADA UNA DE SUS VENAS Y SALIA DE SU GARGANTA COMO NUBE DE HUMO EN EL INVIERNO

HAY VECES EN QUE CASI TE SIENTO, HAY VECES EN QUE CASI SIENTO TU MANO TOMANDO LA MIA, HAY VECES EN QUE CASI VEO TUS DEDOS EN MI PALMA enlazándose con los míos. HAY VECES EN QUE CASI SIENTO TU RESPIRACION EN MI CUELLO, AUNQUE NADA DE ESTO HAYA EXISTIDO AUNQUE SOLO LO ESTE INVENTANDO EN MI MENTE.

TE VEO REGRESAR, VEO QUE VUELVES UNA Y TRA VEZ, A VECES TE RECIBO CON UNA SONRISA, OTRAS CON UN REPROCHE, PERO LO UNICO CIERTO EN TODO ESTO, ES QUE NO SABES CUANDO DESEO VOLVER A VERTE… AUNQUE SEA IMPOSIBLE

RECUEDO NUESTRO ULTIMO ROCE RECUERDO LA FORMA EN QUE LO HICISTE, ME DIO UNA SENSACION DE DESPEDIDA, Y SI, ERA LO QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO, PERO FUE DIFERENTE COMO COMO SI SUSURRARAS A MI OIDO "NO IMPORTA CUANTO PELEES, BUSQUES, VIAJES O DESEES NO VOLVERAS A VERME" ASI ME LO ESTABAS DICIENDO Y YO NO QUISE OIRLO, MIS OIDOS SE TAPARON MIS OJOS SE CEGARON Y SOLO GRITE TU NOMBRE POR QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ, AQUELLAS VEZ EN QUE POR FIN PODIA IRME, NO QUERIA HACERLO.

A VECES UNO SE CONSUELA PANSANDO EN QUE AUNQUE YA NO LO VEAS EL SIGA VIVIENDO FELIZ, PERO ESE ROCE, ESE PEQUEÑO CONTACTO ME DECIA QUE TE IRIAS, A ALGUN LUGAR DONDE YA NO PODRIA ALCANZARTE, NO IMPORTA QUE HICIERA TE PERDERIA, SI ESE IMPULSO HUBIERA GRITADO HABRIA HECHO ALGO… CUALQUIER COSA

- ¿POR QUE? DESEABA VERTE OTRA VEZ, NO SABES CUANTO DESE EEN ESE MOMENTO EN EL QUE REGRESE VERTE DE NUEVO, PERO AL VERTE, YA NO ESTABAS AHÍ, YA NO HABIA NADA AHÍ, SOLO ERA TU CUERPO FRIO… Y AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ, EN EL ULTIMO SITIO DONDE HUBO FELICIDAD ENTRE LOS DOS, Y NO SABES COMO ME TRAGA ESTE LUGAR, NO SABES COMO ME MATA

TODO LO QUE DIJISTE ERA VERDAD, EN TODO TENIAS RAZON, HAY MOMENTOS EN QUE MALDIGO ESOS CINCO MINUTOS DE CLARIVIDENCIA TUYOS, LOS MOMENTOS EN QUE DEICAS QUE ME IRIA Y TU SOLO QUERIAS DEJAR TU HUELLA EN EL MUNDO, PERO SOLO LO DESEO, SOLO PARA NO DARTE LA SATISFACCION DE DARTE LA RAZON, NO QUIERO DARTE LA RAZON Y NO POR QUE NO ME GUSTE ESTAR EQUIVOCADO, SI NO POR QUE AL HACERLO ES ACEPTAR QUE TE HE PERDIDO

TE EXTRAÑO… TE EXTRAÑO… MAS DE LO QUE PUEDE ALGUIEN VER, MAS DE LO QUE MI CORAZON CREIA PODER DENTIR TE AMO!… REGRESA, AUNQUE SEAS UN FANTASMA, AUNQUE ME ODIES POR HABER REGRESADO, INCLUSO Y SI FUERA EN BRAZOS DE ALGUIEN MAS…

REGRESA… AQUÍ SIGO YO… Y AQUÍ SEGUIRE… NO SE HASTA CUANDO…

FIN

Ustedes juzguen, no puedo decir mas, para aquellos que hayan perdido a alguien (sea en el otro mundo o aquí mismo) sabrán el dolor que se siente no pido mas que me lean como siempre y que si es posible les guste nos vemos


End file.
